


True Story

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aspec Friendly, Gen, RPF, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Corpse has a scary experience himself.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	True Story

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not generally into writing RPF, but when I get an intrusive thought which I cannot shake, I might make an exception. This is one of those times.   
> It’s short, but I needed to get it out there lest I go insane.

He was just walking down the street like he would have on any of the other occasions he’d gone out. Granted, that wasn’t very often, but still… Completely fucking normal.

The night was quiet, no one in their right mind would be out at this time, no one except Corpse. He quite enjoyed the silence, he took a moment to stop and breathe in the cool night’s air. A few feet in front of him, a young fox dashed across the street. The only sounds came from the various animals that inhabited the city, coming out at night, or maybe…not?

A soft humming had started up, breaking the silence. It wasn’t too close, maybe a few block away, but it was loud enough to hear. The tune wasn’t something Corpse recognised, it was quite cheery, but a little, too cheery. Just cheery enough to be considered creepy again.

Corpse just continued walking, not paying the other person too much mind. Just someone enjoying the silence, like him. Nothing to worry about.

Suddenly he felt hands grab his jacket and pull him into a dark alley and press him up against the wall. It took a second for his brain to catch up. _Oh fuck, am I getting mugged?_

He tried to call out for help, but a hand was firmly pressed over his mouth, muffling any and all sounds. He tried to struggle, but the body that was pressing him against the wall was strong, stronger than he would have expected from the short figure.

The figure raised a finger to their lips, indicating the need for him to be silent. Corpse didn’t quite understand why, but he thought it better to just go along with it to maximise his chances of survival. He nodded.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been standing there, in absolute silence. He would’ve expected the other to have made their move by now, taking his stuff and leaving him behind, but they’re just standing there in silence, barely even breathing.

There it is again, the soft humming. Corpse had almost forgotten about it, but it was there, clear as day and a lot closer now. This time, he could also clearly hear the footsteps that accompanied the humming, they sounded heavy and…slightly wet. The other person was getting closer, maybe close enough to call for help.

Corpse opened his mouth to scream. The person was close enough now to hear even a muffled scream. But before he could make a noice, the humming stopped and was replaced with a deep, hoarse voice. The voice whispered in a sing-song manner; “Little girl? Where are you?”

Corpse freezes. Suddenly he wished it had really just been a robbery, he’d much rather have been robbed than be in this situation right now. He closes his mouth tightly and presses himself further back into the wall.

The whispering gets louder and more threatening. “I know you’re out here, darling. You can’t run forever.”

The figure (girl?) quietly lets go of Corpse and moves over to stand next to him, pressing herself against the wall.

The footsteps come closer. Corpse is positive they’ll come past the alley any second now. The voice resumes humming its horrifyingly cheery tune.

Corpse glances over at the girl next to him, both to see who she is and to avoid looking at the main road, where the humming is getting ever closer now. He notices the scratches on her face and the way she squeezes her eyes shut. She doesn’t look scared, surprisingly, just very determined to become a part of this wall.

The footsteps stop. Corpse doesn’t have to turn his head around to know that it is standing right at the end of the alley, searching for them. He closes his eyes, knowing full well it won’t do shit, but it still makes him feel better. He can feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and does his best to stop himself from shivering violently. Corpse and the girl just stand there silently, completely frozen, hoping that it, whatever _it_ is, won’t see them.

Thankfully, after ten minutes that felt more like thirty, the footsteps walk away again. They slowly fade away into the distance until the only sound Corpse hears is his own ragged breathing. He opens his eyes.

He is standing alone, somehow the girl had managed to slip away without a sound. He waits for a few more minutes, listening carefully for any distant humming or heavy footsteps, but there are none.

It was a night like any other. Dark, quiet, empty. Completely fucking normal.

A shadowy figure slipped out of a dark alley and quietly ran down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> I see all these fics of Corpse being shipped (not discrediting those in any way, just not my jam). Meanwhile my ass is here like "what if he suddenly started experiencing his own scary stories, wouldn't that be fun?" 
> 
> We'll see if these intrusive thoughts keep coming and driving me insane. If so, I might add more, if not, this is a one-shot.


End file.
